


“I’ve Got a Brand New Pair of Handcuffs, He’s Got a Brand New Key”

by Spencer5460



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Hint of Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencer5460/pseuds/Spencer5460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 301: Foxy Lady.  (With apologies to Melanie)</p>
    </blockquote>





	“I’ve Got a Brand New Pair of Handcuffs, He’s Got a Brand New Key”

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the LJ Me and Thee 100 Drabble Challenge 301: Foxy Lady. (With apologies to Melanie)

Lemme tell ya straight out – Hutch an’ me ain’t gay. Sure we may touch each other a lot and know plenty of personal details about each other’s sleepin’ habits, but that don’t mean nuthin.’ In fact, women are naturally drawn to my masculinity. Just not Lisa Kendrick. All she was drawn to was money. She wanted to use me – not _use_ me. But when Zachary grabbed Hutch an’ Lisa, I sure didn’t care about the money. Only Hutch. Oh yeah, an’ Lisa. Now, I may have Hutch’s handcuffs while he’s holdin’ the key, but that don’t mean nuthin’ either.


End file.
